


Birthday

by lightlysaltedapples



Series: Little Heathers [3]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Birthday, Foreshadowing, Gen, Hide and Seek, Hints at future bullying??, Kinda sad if you think about it., Party, So don't do that., hint hint, kinda??, little heathers, not really any included tho., nudge nudge, pretty damn cute., small humans, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightlysaltedapples/pseuds/lightlysaltedapples
Summary: Heather Chandler's thoughts during her birthday party.





	

If there was one thing Heather Chandler loved, it was being loved.   
Or feared.   
But honestly, no one could possibly fear a four year old Heather Chandler. (Depending on who you asked.)

 

For Heather's fourth birthday, Mrs. Chandler had asked Heather McNamara and Heather Duke over, obviously, but she had also invited two other girls. They were from the other side of town, and they were in Duke and McNamara's grade. Chandler hadn't met them before, but her mother had said that apart from Heather and herself, they were Duke's best friends. 

So Heather Chandler didn't really mind when an unfamiliar woman arrived at the party in a blue minivan.   
"Hello dear! You must be Heather Chandler. Heather Duke's parents were going on and on about how you're so mature and polite!" The woman beamed. "Oh, I'm Mrs. Sawyer, Veronica's mother. It's just a joy to meet you! Hold on one moment, I'll get the girls."   
The woman stepped aside to let two girls out of the car. The first one was wearing a blue shirt with a big white star on the front. The second had a pink sweater with a horse of some kind.   
"Go on girls, this is Heather Chandler." Mrs. Sawyer said as she closed the door. "Heather, this is Veronica," she gestured to the first child. "And this is Martha." 

Veronica spoke up first. "Nice to meet you Heather."   
Martha just nodded.   
"Yeah. Nice to meet you too." Heather smiled awkwardly, eager to get back to playing with McNamara. 

"You girls run along now. I want to talk to Mrs. Chandler for a bit." Veronica's mother waved them off as she started to chat with Heather's parents. 

 

A half hour later, Heather Chandler, Heather Duke, Heather McNamara, Veronica, and Martha were all playing hide and seek in the yard. While McNamara was counting, Chandler ducked under a table with Veronica. Martha and Duke hid behind the shed. 

"Fourth-nine... Fifty!" Heather McNamara chirped as she set off, looking for her friends. 

While Heather was seeking, Chandler looked to where Duke and Martha were hiding. The two were giggling quietly.   
Heather Chandler did not care for Martha. She was polite and nice and everything, but the fact remained that she did not like her.   
How come Duke liked her then? Heather Duke usually just did everything that she did. Oh well. She would tell Heather and Heather how she felt later. 

Little did Heather know, that what she said to McNamara and Duke would help shape Westerberg's society. At least for the years where the Heathers ruled.


End file.
